Tales of the Kaiju Universe
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: The Universe is vast, mysterious, even dangerous. Forces of Good and Evil in an eternal struggle. And yet the small, relatively young planet Earth seems to be the point of Cosmic Balance. As such, she is protected by the mightiest of Guardians. But the Forces of Evil are not easily deterred. This collection of one-shots and shorts is to establish my Kaiju Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**TALES OF THE KAIJU UNIVERSE**_

_**Greetings, one and all! Welcome to my newest work, "Tales of the Kaiju Universe"! I am writing this collection of one-shots and short-stories to establish the overall 'main' universe for most of my kaiju writings. This universe, while centered around Godzilla and Gamera; will include not only all kaiju and many human characters from all eras of their films, but also my version of the 'Ultraman' universe, Pacific Rim, SeaQuest DSV, Avatar, Dr. Who (mostly 10**__**th**__**), and even Alien/Predator! **_

_**As such, some of these shorts will not involve kaiju at all, and are included simply to show this greater overall universe. Some of these stories will chronicle what was happening elsewhere during the events of specific films/series episodes. Some are actually set-ups for bigger stories later on.**_

_**So let the **_**DESTRUCTION**_**….er…**__**Stories**__** begin!**_

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

A void, vast beyond imagination and completely empty except for one, single mass of matter and energy that was once the universe. In the fullness of Time, it had reached the maximum point of expansion, only to contract once again; imploding to condense into its single point of origin. It continued to compress tighter and tighter, the energy within building to critical-mass until, approximately 14 billion years ago….give or take a few hundred millennia….

_**BANG!**_

...it exploded outward again; giving birth to a new, ever-expanding universe.

Eons pass, and clumps of matter and energy coalesced to form galaxies. And within those galaxies form stars, and around many of those stars form planets; all rotating and orbiting, orbits within orbits, twirling and swirling as the universe expanded from the point of explosive origin.

Billions of years pass, Life begins to emerge. On millions of planets throughout the universe, primitive organic life-forms are birthed from primordial ooze and begin to evolve; some faster than others.

At the same time, random elements and anomalies drifting through the vastness of Space began to take a life of their own. As they evolved, they fed upon each other and the organic life on any planet they encountered, sometimes even upon the life-force of the planets themselves. With each feeding they grew, evolved, and changed over the course of time. And as the life they fed upon grew more complex and intelligent, so did they; until they had each attained what they considered to be their ideal forms. They are the _**Primordial Demons of the Universe**_; powerful, malevolent, insatiable, terrifying, and nigh invincible.

Yet life in the universe persisted and continued to spread and evolve, for not even these insatiable devourers could snuff out life faster than it could grow, evolve, and spread. Having devoured so many of each other in the beginning, they were few in a universe that was well on its way to be teaming with life.

As early intelligent races grew more advanced, they discovered the existence of the Primordial Demons, and knew to fear them. In a hopeless attempt to lessen their fear, they gave the Demons names. The Demons themselves came to relish the names they were given as tools to spread and increase the terror among the lower life-forms. They found that fear made the life they devoured richer, sweeter, tastier. They fed not merely for sustenance, but because they _**enjoyed**_ the chaos, terror, despair, and death they caused as they destroyed entire civilizations and wiped entire species from existence.

A few of the Demons grew so powerful as to spawn offspring. Offspring that remained linked to them; as they fed, so too were their Demon sires fed. Thus, the power of those few grew exponentially.

In time, a few intelligent races were able to build very advanced civilizations, some more advanced than others. The two oldest and most advanced arose on planet Ultra in what would become known as Nebula M78, and the Time Lords of planet Gallifrey. An alliance was formed. When the Ultrans' sun began to burn-out pre-maturely, the Time Lords helped the Ultrans create an artificial sun, the Plasma-Spark, to save their world and race. This had the unforeseen side-effect of changing the human-like Ultrans into powerful giants of silver, gold, red, and blue. Thus the Ultra Warriors were born.

Eventually, the Time Lords and Ultras became aware of not only the Primordial Demons and their spawn, but other advanced races that threatened and fed upon those weaker or less advanced than they were; spreading like parasitic locusts across space, wreaking havoc, mayhem, and devastation in their wake. So the allies took action to protect the younger worlds and races.

The united force of Ultra Warriors, Time Lords, Yautja, and Osirans brought an end to the Dark Age of the universe; as they battled threats like the Rachnoss, the Carrionites, the Great Space Vampires, Xenomorphs, and others like them to virtual extinction. Even a few of the Primordial Demons and their spawn fell to the might of this alliance. Peace reigned in the universe. For a time.

The Yautja returned their Code of Honor and the Hunt, hunting the most dangerous species in the universe for sport, honor, and trophies. They would become more commonly known among the younger races as 'Predators'. They would become revered as gods by some primitive cultures, as well as feared as the most dangerous hunters in the universe.

The Time Lords chose to return to Gallifrey and isolate themselves from the rest of the universe; to begin a new Golden Age and no longer concern themselves with 'lesser beings'.

The Osirans also chose isolation after the long and destructive campaign. However, peace was short-lived for them. King Ghidorah, one of the mightiest of the Primordial Demons, attacked their home-world with a terrible vengeance! Two of his spawn had been killed by the Cosmic Alliance, an affront that could not stand! The few survivors that escaped became nomads.

The Ultras, however, could not in good conscience follow the lead of their allies. They created the Intergalactic Garrison, training and sending their warriors out into the universe to continue to fight for peace.

Many of the younger races continued to grow and advance, to eventually spread out into space from their home-worlds. Some for exploration and trade. Some for conquest and power. As more and more races and civilizations expanded into space, the Shadow Proclamation was formed; a neutral coalition to police the galaxies and enforce Universal Law.

One would think that between the Ultras and the Shadow Proclamation, the universe would be at peace. But the universe is a big, ever-expanding place; and evil has many forms.

In the midst of all this universal upheaval, growth, and evolution; life on a small, seemingly insignificant planet orbiting the star that would be named 'Sol' within the Milky Way galaxy was evolving, as was the living spirit of the planet itself. After suffering a few extinction level events Gaia, the Spirit of this planet, realized the fragility of organic life. Each time she started over she took a more active role, guiding the evolution of the life on her surface, and eventually also gave birth to her earliest Guardians, and seeded the potential for more to rise should they be needed in the distant future.

For reasons as mysterious as the Universe itself, this relatively young planet that would one day be known as 'Earth', would become a focal point; a key planet in the grand scheme of the Universe. As such, Earth would eventually come to the attention of other forces in the Universe; both Good…and Evil.

Three distinct sapient species evolved on Earth. The first and oldest would become known as the Devonians, a water-breathing fish species that evolved into a human-like form. The second were the Silurians, who evolved from the most intelligent of the dinosaurs, and survived the great extinctions and Ice Age by going deep underground and hibernating in stasis for millions of years.

Finally, mankind arose. The humans' innate ability to learn and quickly adapt accelerated their evolution, creating two breeds of man arising in different climates: the Neanderthals and Cro Magnons. It remains unclear what exactly happened when the two met in Ice Age Europe. Was it bloody warfare as they competed for resources? Did they work together for the good of both, and interbreed? Were the Neanderthals wiped out by diseases carried by the Cromags to which they had no resistance? Was it a combination of all these factors? The end result was the eventual disappearance of the Neanderthals and the Cro Magnons eventual evolution into the modern humans known as Homo Sapiens.

The seven earliest human civilizations on Earth became miraculously advanced. They, the Guardians they created, the Silurians, and the Guardians birthed by Gaia, united and rose up to repel the nightmarish corruption of the 'Old Ones' that threatened to devour all life on the planet as surely as any Primordial Demon. They succeeded in banishing the fowl beings to a void empty of all other life. But the final battle had irrevocably set in motion a chain of events leading to the great cataclysm that shattered the most advanced of those ancient civilizations. Those that remained went into seclusion. All seven passed into myth and legend, while the remaining Silurians once again entered hibernation.

The surviving Osirans eventually found Earth and her sister planet of Mars, and were worshiped as gods by the fledgeling civilization of Egypt when they gave them agriculture, irrigation, and engineering. But this was short-lived as one of their own turned on the others.

Not long after this, a spawn of King Ghidorah, believed to be the Primordial Demon himself; appeared in the skies of Mars. Within a month, the civilization of Mars had been wiped out completely, the two native races all but extinct. The remaining 'Ice Warriors' went into hibernation, intending to emerge once the planet itself recovered from the devastation. The few remaining human-like Martians escaped to Earth. As they interbred with and gradually became Earthlings, only their vast psychic potential remained as a legacy of their Martian origins. Those with such powers often became royalty, religious figures, or prophets; until those gifts eventually became exceedingly rare, often dormant for generations at a time.

Thousands of years later, the birth of the Atomic Age also gave rise to the kaiju. All were initially threats to mankind, but eventually some of the most powerful would be revealed as new guardians of the planet.

At the same time, three Time Lords grew restless, and chose to leave the self-imposed isolation of Gallifrey, after choosing the names they would be known by others, each reflecting who they chose to be:

The Rani left in search of scientific knowledge by any means.

The Master sought power and immortality.

And finally, the Doctor had an unquenchable thirst for adventure and desire to help people wherever and whenever he went, all to make the universe a better place. He would eventually find Earth, and adopt it as his second home-world. In his travels across Time and Space, he would help and save many worlds; and oppose many evils in the universe.

Earth in particular was being noticed all across the universe; not only for its vast resources and ideal position in the cosmos, but also for Humanity itself. Humans, it seemed, possessed a 'genetic golden-ticket', making them genetically compatible with nearly every sapient species in the universe!

Ironically around this same time Earth, and the dark forces that threaten it, also came to the attention of the Ultras. It was decided by Intergalactic Garrison Command to station at least one Ultra Warrior there at all times until such time as the natives could easily defend themselves from any threat. Thus, whenever the Ultra on Earth received new orders, another would take his or her place.

And so, the stage is set. The Forces of Good will confront the Forces of Evil to decide the Fate of the Universe!

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: I am writing these works as a fan and for the fans of the kaiju genre. Given the plethora of source material, I cherry-picked what I considered the best and most workable details from the Showa, Heisei, and Millenium eras of both the Godzilla/Mothra franchises and the Gamera franchises, and took a bit of creative license with them and the other sources to make it all work.**

**I know the purists of the genre may balk at some of what I have done, so I want to explain a few details and assumptions to carry into reading my works for this universe.**

**First of all, the size-scale of all kaiju, unless stated otherwise, is that of the Heisei era and/or Final Wars of Godzilla's films, with Godzilla himself being 100 meters tall, and always has been(despite long-standing cannon to the contrary, depending on the era of films). Second, the Godzilla of the "present" in this work is the Godzilla Jr. who arose after his 'father' melted down at the end of "Godzilla vs Destroyah" by absorbing all the radiation from the meltdown, and it was this same Godzilla chronicled through most of the Millenium series, excluding the film known as "GMK". Although GMK is a favorite of many fans, it just doesn't work for my story. Third, I have written this to reflect that, for the most part, most of the events of all 3 eras have occurred in the chronological order of the films' release, with a few exceptions(ie: the presence of Minilla/Minya never happened). Gamera's Showa era has also been ignored in favor of the Heisei Gamera timeline, but I have reworked many of his classic Showa opponents for this modern story. For the sake of my story, "Final Wars" itself never happened, nor have the events of "Rebirth of Mothra 3". However, many long-time fans will recognize many familiar human characters from throughout all the eras and films, and one or two surprise characters from other sources besides those already included.**

**Next, Godzilla's appearance is that of the '2000/SOS/Kiryu' Godzilla, and Gamera's appearance is that of the "Revenge of Iris" Gamera. The appearance of the "current" Mothra is that of the "Rebirth of Mothra" films. Rodan has the appearance of the Final Wars version, but also has the powers of Fire Rodan from the Heisei era. Anguirus has the body and abilities(plus the 'sonic roar' from the video games) of his "Final Wars" version, but the appearance of his head/face is more like that of late Showa era. King Ceasar looks as he did in the Showa era, with the exception of having thumbs. The original, 'Primordial Demon' King Ghidorah has the appearance and powers he had in Rebirth of Mothra 3, and all "previous appearances" of Ghidorah in all the series were actually(one way or another) spawn or offspring of the "true" King Ghidorah. It was these spawn that fought and were destroyed in battle by Earth's kaiju all these years.**

**I must point out that I do also have a few seperate kaiju-related works planned that will**_** NOT**_** be part on this universe, and they will be clearly identified as such when I begin posting them.**

**So what do you all think? As always, I welcome long reviews and suggestions! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Everyone! Just to be clear, the stories in this compilation are not in any kind of order. One could be set in the 90's, the next in the 70's, the next in the 2000's, then the 60's, then the near future. It all depends on my inspiration at the time.**_

_**This chapter is set in the late 70's. We have the 4**__**th**__** Doctor(Tom Baker, my 2**__**nd**__** favorite, the 'Doctor' I grew up with) and his companions for this are K-9 and the Time Lady Romonna, and takes places after their quest for the "Key to Time", and just before their adventures in 'E-Space'. The Japanese branch of UNIT has requested the Doctor's help with the new U.N. scientific research and kaiju-containment facilities for the new "Monster Islands" complex, and possibly his help in rounding up some of the monsters. Enjoy!**_

(translated from kaiju-speech)

Chapter 2: The Monster Islands

The destruction of the facility on Ogasawara Island(nick-named "Monster Island") in 1969 had been a blow to the scientific community. UNIT and the newly formed G-Force had to search for another safe place to house and study the world's kaiju.

The Elias, Twin Fairy Priestesses of Mothra pointed out that their home, Infant Island, was just one island in a circular archipelago of volcanic islands, some dormant some active; which also included the island of Faro – more commonly known as Skull Island – home of Kong. All the other islands were uninhabited, and had a range of environments; perfect to house the many kaiju, even those not yet discovered.

Thus, the work began constructing the new facilities for the scientists, and the security measures to prevent the monsters from escaping. It took nearly ten years. Then many of the less formidable kaiju were captured and brought to the islands by G-Force, Mothra, Zone Fighter, and the sentient robot Jet Jaguar.

Now the senior scientific personnel were waiting in the atrium of the main facility of the newly dubbed 'Sovereign Island' for the arrival of a man recommended by the British Branch of UNIT to assist in the capture of the more powerful kaiju. Waiting with them were the Twin Fairies, Jet Jaguar, and the Sakimori('Zone') Family: Zone Father, Zone Mother, Hikaru(Zone Fighter), Hotaru(Zone Angel), and Akira(Kid Zone, formerly Zone Junior); refugees from the destroyed planet of Utopia(aka: 'Peaceland').

There came a groaning/wheezing/thumping sound from the ether, increasing in volume as a blue Police box materialized into view, the blue light on top flashing. With a final flash and loud thump, it went silent. A few moments later, the doors opened. Out stepped a tall Caucasian man wearing a long, dark-brown corduroy coat and an _extremely_ long, striped knitted scarf looped loosely several times around his neck and shoulders. He had a mop of curly brown hair on his head, a twinkle in his eyes, a prominent nose, and a warm smile on his lips. Behind him came a tall, dark-haired woman of surpassing beauty, and what appeared to be a silvery robot dog a little over knee-high in height.

"Hullo! I'm the Doctor", he greeted them cheerfully in a British accent. "My companions are Romonna(the woman nodded with a smile) and K-9."

"A pleasure to meet you and your companions, Doctor. Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart of UNIT speaks very highly of you", the lead scientist smiled, shaking the Time Lord's hand. He was an older Japanese man with a dark mustache and salt & pepper hair. "I am Dr. Yoshida, Director of this new research and containment facility and lead kaijuologist. Please allow me to introduce the others: this pleasant young lady to my left is my assistant Dr. Kyoko Yaname, to my right is Prof. Murai our chief geologist, Dr. Patricia Medford our chief entomologist, Dr. Nedrick Jackson our chief Paleontologist, Dr. John Carter and Dr. Rosalyn Joyce our lead marine biologists, Dr. Senzo Yamane our radiation expert, Dr. Shiragami our lead geneticist and biologist, Dr. Ide is a former member of the Science Patrol as well as our xenobiologist and alien tech specialist, and last but not least Dr. Henry Jones III is our archeologist and expert on the occult."

"You can call me 'Mutt'. Everyone does", the middle-aged American man said with a smile, shaking first the Doctor's hand then Romonna's, kissing her knuckle.

"I'm sure there's a very interesting story behind that nick-name, hmmm?", the Doctor chuckled, as 'Mutt' did as well.

"Also with us here is Jet Jaguar", Dr. Yoshida indicated the robot, who saluted.

"Ah yes, I've heard of you, my metal friend!", the Doctor said with delight. "Earth's first artificial-intelligence to attain self-awareness, housed in a combat-capable, size-changing robotic frame. Created by cyberneticist and robotics expert Dr. Goro in 1973. Alongside Godzilla, you repelled the kaiju-cyborgs Megalon and Gigan; an impressive achievement. I understand you've continued to travel about the planet since then, lending assistance in kaiju-related matters. I'm sure K-9 would enjoy the opportunity to interface with you."

"_Affirmative, Master", _the futuristic computer/robot dog replied in his slightly shrill electronic voice, having scanned the robot warrior._ "Jet Jaguar is the pinnacle of Earth's cybernetic technology of this time-period. I am certain he can learn a great deal from me."_

Jet Jaguar replied with his electronic tones, giving a 'thumbs-up'.

"Here we have….", Dr. Yoshida began, only for the Doctor to step forward eagerly with a big smile….

"Some very old friends!", the Time Lord grinned, hugging the members of the Sakimori Family. "Mr. and Mrs. Sakimori! A pleasure to see you again! And children! A bit older, more mature and looking strong. How is Sakimori Senior?"

"Grandfather has…passed into the great beyond", Hikaru replied sadly, the others looking down solemnly.

"I'm very sorry", the Doctor said softly. "He was a wise and trusted friend. I will miss him as you do."

The Sakimori family nodded in thanks with small smiles.

"Greetings, Doctor", the Twin Fairies greeted in almost musical unison. "It has been a very long time. May the Blessings of Mothra be upon you."

"Why thank you, ladies", he smiled, kneeling to greet them. "A pleasure to see you both again."

"Shall we all be seated?", Dr. Yoshida said, indicating to the group of tables and chairs in the atrium.

"Yes, of course. But first", the Doctor smiled, pulling a crinkly, brown paper bag from his coat pocket and opening it. "Would anyone like a Jelly-Baby?"

Most of the group politely declined. However, Dr. Joyce accepted one while Mutt and Akira Sakimori happily each had one of every flavor.

Over the next few hours, Dr. Yoshida and his team went over all their current research & observation and security & containment measures. These included the electro-magnetic energy screens that would be activated by proximity sensors to contain the various kaiju within the perimeter of the archipelago. Only the strongest and most resilient would potentially be able to force their way through.

They also described many of the current 'residents', and their islands. Infant Island of course was the home of Mothra and the tribe who worshipped her. Surrounded by a perpetual storm system, Skull Island was known as 'Faro' by the tribe of islanders(the Iwi) that lived there, and was lorded over by the very territorial Kong. It was also home to some unique mega-fauna, including the exceedingly dangerous reptilian species dubbed "skull-crawlers" by WWII American Fighter pilot Lt. Hank Marlow. These two were the only islands in the circular chain with indigenous humans.

One of the smaller islands had been claimed by Sanda and Gaira, and was thus dubbed "Brothers Atoll".

The aptly named "Hive Island" was currently perhaps the most savage and dangerous island in the chain. The massive spider Kumonga ruled here. It was also home to several Kamakuras, dozens over-sized black scorpions from Mexico, and at least one colony of giant mutated ants like those that had originated near White Sands New Mexico and later nested in the storm-drains of Los Angeles. There was also a plethora of other dangerously large, mutated insects: beatles, centipedes, locusts, termites, etc. The entire island is an active and very brutal food-chain.

The giant oni Gabara seemed to be swimming from island to island, possibly searching for one that suited him. Mutt was particularly interested in his activity due to his apparent mythical origins.

A few of the Western islands also have ancient ruins, possibly vestiges of the fallen Mu Empire. Until any kaiju take up residence on these islands, Mutt and his teams were taking frequent expeditions to them.

Mutated dinosaurs Gorosaurus and Baragon had claimed a small island on the Eastern side of the archipelago, though they often swam to different islands in search of food.

The remaining islands, of various size, were currently vacant; awaiting new kaiju to call them home.

Within the vast expanse of ocean surrounded by the islands dwelled the marine kaiju and other monstrous denizens of the deep. Most ordinary sea life could come and go at will, as they were not large enough to trigger the proximity sensors. Titanosaurus reigned supreme here currently. Ebirah, Gezora, Kamaebas, and Ganimes were the large residents of note, plus several oodakus(giant mutated octopi) and a few surviving megalodon sharks.

A small population of roks(colossal mutated condors, named for the giant birds of middle-eastern legend) flew among all the islands and central sea, hunting for food or being eaten themselves.

The largest and most volcanically active island, where the main hub of the facility was located, had been named "Sovereign Island", as it was intended to be the home of Godzilla, King of the Monsters.

"Godzilla, like several others, has yet to be captured and brought here. So far, only Varan and Manda have taken up residence on this island", Dr. Yoshida said.

"Well, it seems you've thought of everything", Romonna said.

"Everything indeed", the Doctor quipped. "But you're not sure how to proceed, given that Godzilla and these others you're referring to are so powerful that both capture and containment would be…. problematic, if not impossible, hmmm?"

"Yes, exactly", Miss Kyoko confirmed. "We're hoping that you can help us improve the containment measures to be more effective, and perhaps some ideas for how capture them."

"I have some ideas to…... 'encourage' them to **want** to stay, although the logistics of what I have in mind will be a nightmare", Dr. Yamane said. "Our biggest concern is **getting** them here, _**especially**_ Godzilla."

"_Analysis complete, Master"_, K-9 suddenly announced, drawing everyone's attention. No one had noticed him go over to a nearby computer terminal and extend the long probe from his glowing red 'eyes' to touch it. _"I have found multiple points where relatively minor changes or adjustments to software or upgrades to hardware with available technology will increase the efficiency and effectiveness of the security and containment systems by 15.37%, and fully compensate for movement velocity of any given kaiju in any given environment."_

"Good dog, K-9", the Doctor praised. "However, I've told you before that it's impolite to access our friends' systems before asking permission."

"_Apologies, Master", _K-9 replied, retracting his probe._ "I was merely being efficient." _

"He scanned and analyzed our _**entire**_ system in just a few minutes?", Dr. Yoshida asked, astounded. He knew better than most just how complex it was.

"_Negative",_ K-9 answered as the Doctor was about to reply._ "Analysis and conclusions were completed in 43.6721 seconds."_

Yoshida and his team were astounded, while the Doctor simply beamed with pride.

"Dr. Yamane?", the Doctor's voice breaking them all from their shock. "What did you have in mind to….what was it you said?..._encourage_ Godzilla and these others to stay on the island?"

"*ahem*Yes", Yamane opened the file he was holding. "There are some natural deposits of low-grade uranium randomly located around the island. As we all know, Godzilla and others like him feed on radiation for sustenance. However, the deposits won't be enough of an enticement to stay. So I started thinking about mankind's use of nuclear power and other applications of various forms of radiation and radioactive materials. As it stands now, all of it produces tons of dangerous radioactive waste around the world every year. The only current option for what to do with it all is storage, which is hazardous in and of itself; especially in transit to the storage facilities. But what if we could find a **constructive** use for it?"

"You want to bring it here as an additional source of radiation", the Doctor grinned, catching on.

"Right! We dump it all right into the active volcano!", Yamane said enthusiastically. "That will keep the rad levels high enough for the kaiju, but benign enough to not endanger the facility or personnel, nor impact the natural environment too negatively."

"Computer models have been favorable that his idea could work", Yoshida said. "But the major obstacle is the logistics to safely transport that much hazardous material all the way out here safely are nearly impossible."

"Hmmmm, yes I can see how that could be problematic", the Doctor agreed. "And you need a solution to this before trying to bring Godzilla here, or he could simply decide to leave and force his way through your barriers."

"Exactly", Yoshida confirmed.

"_Transmat, Master"_, K-9 said.

"K-9?"

"_Equip every existing storage facility with a transmat device locked onto set coordinates fifty meters above the center of the volcano's caldera"_, K-9 elaborated. _"From there the radioactive materials will simply fall into the molten lava."_

"And make use of the existing infrastructure that brings the stuff to the facilities anyway!", Yamane exclaimed. "That's brilliant!"

"_Affirmative"_, K-9 replied with a hint of smugness in his otherwise even tone.

"However", the Doctor said direly, "Earth is decades away from developing transmat technology on your own, and simply giving it to you is beyond the guidelines of Time that I am allowed to work within."

The scientists slumped in disappointment.

"_Unnecessary, Master"_, K-9 said. _"There are multiple intact or semi-intact samples of the technology that had been left behind and collected by many governments after various failed attempts by aliens to invade Earth that can be reverse-engineered to create devices with the current level of technology."_

"That's my area of expertise", Dr. Ide grinned, thinking of the possibilities. "And I know just the people to recruit to help me."

"And since it's within the realm of possibility for you at this point in time, I can help you without violating the Laws of Time", the Doctor grinned. "Good thinking, K-9!"

"_Affirmative."_

"We just need to find the most viable pieces available", Miss Kyoko said. "I'll begin a search inquiry…."

"_Five are in storage at the facility in the United States known as 'Area 51'. Three are being studied by the Torchwood Institute in London. And one was collected by the Moonlight SY-3 crew from the Kilaak base that had been on Earth's moon, and is currently held by G-Force, Japan."_

xxXXxx

(Time-skip, months later)

The Monster Islands Science Team, along with the Doctor and his companions, were overseeing the test runs of the transmat devices that had been built and installed at nearly every nuclear-power plant and radioactive-waste storage facility on the planet. Thus far, all had functioned well within projected parameters. They were crude and primitive by universal standards. They could not safely transport living beings, but they would suffice for the purpose they had been created for.

Each device could transport a maximum of ten tons of material per shot, and required several hours to cool-down and reset before it could be used again safely. All of them were locked onto the same coordinates; between fifty and one hundred meters above the center of the active volcanic caldera on Sovereign Island. A relay device in the facility control center ensured the precision of arrival. So far the various locations had sent everything from the cores of old X-ray machines to the warheads of decommissioned bombs and missiles.

Now they were just waiting for the final location, in a mountain 20 miles East of Las Vegas, to send their inert test-load. If successful, they would send their first load of radioactive materials.

"Dr. Yoshida?", Kyoko called from her station, listening to her headset. "The Rock Range Facility is ready for their test runs. First load transporting in 3…2…1..."

They all watched the monitors as a cargo container flashed into existence above the volcano, and immediately fell into the crater.

"Excellent!", Dr. Yoshida cheered, along with all the scientists and technicians.

"Successfully received, Rock Range", Kyoko informed the crew in Nevada. "Ready for final test. Five hours to transport."

"It seems things are going well, hmmm?", the Doctor said cheerfully beside Dr. Yoshida and Romonna.

"And radiation levels have increased dramatically on the island from the volcano outward", young Dr. Yamane noted from his station. "But not dangerously so, just as the computer models and my own calculations predicted."

"_Affirmative"_, K-9 agreed. _"And according my calculations, the probability that Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, and any others like them will choose to remain here once captured has increased by 67.83%."_

While they waited, the barrier upgrades were double-checked and tested to satisfaction.

"Rock Range final test run", Kyoko called out. "Active load transporting in 3…2…1…"

As before, a container appeared and fell into the lava. With that, the testing phase for what had started as a logistical nightmare was completed successfully. Cheers and congratulations all around.

"We could not have done this so quickly without you and your companions' help, Doctor", Dr. Yoshida gratefully said to the Time Lord with a bow and handshake.

"Yes, but now comes the more difficult task", The Doctor replied gravely.

"_Affirmative"_, K-9 agreed.

xxXXxx

"We were only able to find all of our current residents because they came too close to civilization, or we were already aware of their location", Dr. Yoshida explained. "Various militaries were able to bring in some of the smaller, less dangerous specimens. Mothra, Jet Jaguar, and Zone Fighter were able capture the others and bring them here. However, Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus are almost always on the move. Rodan is sometimes picked up on radar, but always in different regions, and always gone by the time anyone reaches the location."

"While Godzilla and Anguirus, traveling by sea and underground, are even harder to track or locate", Dr. Shiragami added. "Unless they surface and come ashore."

"Which would be bad enough with how destructive they are just because of their sheer size", Romonna said. "It will be compounded several times over when they resist your efforts to capture them."

"Not necessarily", Hikaru Sakimori replied. "Godzilla is my friend. We fought side-by-side to defend the planet several times from the Terror-Beasts of the Garoga Empire. I can communicate with him to a degree, as can Jet Jaguar."

"And Mothra can speak fluently with any kaiju", the Twin Fairies added in unison. "And with our telepathy, we can understand everything they say."

"I can also speak kaiju", the Doctor told them, surprising them all, including Romonna. "So communication isn't the problem. Finding and reaching them is."

"_The sensors aboard the TARDIS could easily be calibrated to find and track them by their unique radiation signatures, Master",_ K-9 said.

"Yes", the Doctor said, the wheels turning in his mind. "Hikaru and Jet Jaguar can join us aboard the TARDIS. We'll scan from orbit, and when we detect any of them, we can simply materialize at their location. They you two can leave the TARDIS and get their attention. It should be simple from there."

"We'll be ready when you are, Doctor", Hikaru said confidently, while Jet Jaguar gave a 'thumbs-up'.

"And Akira and I will be standing by here aboard the Smokey", Hotaru added. "Just in case we're needed."

"And Mothra will also be ready to assist in any way she can", the Twin Fairies said in unison.

xxXXxx

The TARDIS was in relatively stationary orbit of the Earth, over the Pacific Ocean. The Doctor was at the controls, while Hikaru and Romonna watched the sensors.

Off to the side, Jet Jaguar was knelt down to more easily allow K-9 to interface with his systems. While they conversed in cyberspace, K-9 made several suggestions for improvements to Jet's physical frame, weaponry, and AI program. The robot committed them to memory so he could present them to his creator at a later date.

"We found one", Romonna suddenly said. Hikaru and the Doctor went to her side, as K-9 and Jet Jaguar disconnected.

"It's Rodan", Hikaru pointed out. "He's on a small volcanic island in the Aleutian chain. He has often chosen to roost on volcanos in the past."

"Then here we go", the Doctor smiled. "K-9, lock navigation on his location while I set the Time circuits. We'll rematerialize instantly, before he can go anywhere."

"I had better transform", Hikaru said. "Zone Fight Power!"

Hikaru's armored uniform materialized on his body in a flash of light, revealing Zone Fighter.

xXx

Rodan had been resting the last few hours, and had taken a short nap. But he had to take to the air again soon, lest those annoying humans in tiny flying machines come to harass him. Granted, he could easily out-fly them, but he just wanted to be left alone.

All the battles over the years have taken a toll on his weary soul, to say nothing of being controlled like a puppet by aliens on two occasions. He had defended this world alongside his fellow kaiju, and yet the humans still…..

He heard the strangest sound, something he'd never heard before; and he immediately raised his guard and prepared to take off. Then he saw it. A tiny blue box with a flashing blue light on top seemed to fade into existence on the ground in front of him. The Samurai of the Skies growled. This had the stench of alien technology! And yet, he was curious.

A door opened on the box, and four tiny figures stepped out. At first he thought they were humans, until he caught their scents; aliens and a robot!

(_**TRESSPASSERS!**_), Rodan's cackling roar snarled as he spread his wings. (LEAVE ME AND THIS WORLD NOW OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!)

(Wait please!), Jet Jaguar's electronic voice rang out, and Rodan paused in curiosity. (I am Jet Jaguar. I have fought beside your ally and King; Godzilla. As has this man; Zone Fighter.)

Rodan had heard of these two from Godzilla, that they could be trusted. But still…

(What of these aliens with you? Are they a threat? Are they _**controlling**_ you?!)

(No, they are not.), Zone Fighter said. (They are friends who helped us find you. This is the Doctor, a very old friend of my family, and his companion Romonna.)

(Find me for what purpose? What do you want of me?)

(A new island home has been created for you and all kaiju to replace the one destroyed by aliens years ago.), the Doctor spoke through a translation device. Understanding kaiju was easier than speaking it. (Far to the South of here.)

Rodan remembered Monster Island. Living peacefully among his fellow kaiju, except for the occasional…. disagreement. True, strange barriers kept him from flying too far, but plenty of food and a comfortable environment. Until those damn aliens showed up! Bad enough they somehow took control of him and the others, but they did something to the radioactive stuff in the ground that made the island so perfect, overloading it and destroying the island! It would be nice to live peacefully again, no pesky human jets annoying him. Still…..

(Why should I give up the freedom of the skies for one tiny island?), Rodan squawked.

(This new place is far bigger, spanning a cluster many islands and the sea in between), Jet Jaguar told him. (If you follow me, I can show you?)

The Samurai of the Sky pondered the offer.

(Very well, lead the way. But if this is a trick, I will destroy you!)

Jet Jaguar nodded and lifted off. He flew around Rodan's head once then turned to fly South. The Doctor and the others re-entered the TARDIS as Rodan flapped his wings to take off and follow the robot.

"Well that went about as well as possible", Romonna remarked with relief.

"Yes", the Doctor agreed cautiously. "But our other friends are not only more stubborn, but also more unpredictable."

"_Affirmative"_, K-9 agreed.

"Well, let's get looking for them", Hikaru said.

xXx

Oddly enough, they located Anguirus and Godzilla at the same time. However, they were 10,000 miles apart.

"Godzilla knows and trusts me", Hikaru reminded them. "So I should be with you to deal with him."

"_Anguirus appears to be resting just off of Easter Island"_, K-9 noted. _"Historical data shows that when he does this, he remains where he is for several days, then leaves peacefully if not provoked. We can provide his location to our friends in the Monster Islands complex so that they can dispatch Jet Jaguar or Mothra to contact him. Godzilla is our priority target."_

"And he doesn't look happy", Romonna said warily. "It looks like he's just blasting his radiation-ray flames all around him! As if he's fighting a whole battle armada."

"Let me see", the Doctor replied, curious as to why Godzilla would be acting that way; throwing around more energy than his battles with MechaGodzilla or King Ghidorah. Looking more closely at the location and the sensor readings, a small smile came to his lips. "Well, that explains that."

"What?", Hikaru and Romonna asked at once.

xXx

To say the King was _**angry**_ would be a ridiculously laughable understatement, were the prospect not so terrifying. Even more so as he vented his rage with massive, wide, sweeping blasts of his breath-ray. _**Stupid humans!**_ He had fought to defend this planet many times against many threats, and triumphed over them all. And yet the stupid humans were still destroying it themselves with their pollution! This massive patch of floating garbage, debris, and chemical waste had blanketed the ocean's surface for **miles!** This was exactly the kind of thing that had enabled Hedorah to spawn in the first place!

Well, he wasn't going to allow _**that**_ to happen again! With every blast of his breath, vast swaths were vaporized outright while even more caught fire and burned. The rising smoke was putrid and toxic…..until the next sweep of the King's breath vaporized it and the burning materials as part of the next swath.

He had been at this for hours, and this gyre of waste was now only a fraction of its original size. But it was taking a toll. His energy reserves were getting low. He would need to feed on sufficient radiation soon, or go into hibernation to recharge. His hunger was beginning to temper his rage.

Then Godzilla paused, sensing something far above him. Something familiar, and approaching fast! He looked up to see a tiny speck falling from the sky, and barely heard the shouted words….

"ZONE DOUBLE FIGHT POWER!"

In a flash of light, the speck was gone; replaced by his friend and ally Zone Fighter! The giant humanoid drifted downward until he was chest-deep in the sea like himself. Godzilla had not seen his friend for many seasons, not since the crushing final defeat the two of them had inflicted upon the invading Garoga Empire. The shattered remains of the alien forces withdrew from Earth, and had not returned since.

(Hello, old friend), Zone said in greeting.

(Greetings. It has been some time), Godzilla replied. (Why have you sought me out this way? Have the Garogas returned with their pathetic excuses for monsters? Or is there some new threat you need my help to destroy?)

(No, my friend), Zone chuckled. (The Garogas have returned to their homeworld. I have not come to ask for your help.)

(Then why are you here?), Godzilla asked dubiously. If he had been human, he would have arched an eyebrow as Zone lifted and held his right hand in front of himself. Then a strange sound he had never heard before came to his ears.

(I have some friends who wish to meet you, Godzilla), Zone said as a small blue box topped by a flashing blue light materialized in his open hand. A small door opened in the front and two figures that appeared to be human stepped out. They looked human, but Godzilla could smell that they were alien and their box wreaked of otherworldly technology. A low growl rumbled in his throat, but his friend Zone was an alien, so he knew not all aliens were evil. And Zone Fighter claimed that they were his friends, so he would see how this played out…for now.

(Hullo, Godzilla!), the fluff-haired male called out. (I'm the Doctor. My companions are Romonna[the tall female] and K-9[the metal "dog" that had just emerged]. We are deeply honored to meet the King of the Kaiju of Earth.)

(Thank you), Godzilla replied, taken aback slightly by the Doctor's manners and respect. (Why have you come? And why did you need my friend when it is clear that that you speak to me directly?)

(Well, to be completely honest, we had to be sure you wouldn't simply blast us out of the sky before you heard us out), the Doctor smirked. (And I am a very old friend of Hikaru's family, so he was the logical choice to introduce us.)

(Hmmph!), Godzilla smirked in return. (I suppose you are correct. Zone and his family are the only aliens I have met that have not tried to control or kill me, or take over my home. I have heard tales of other giant alien Warriors of Light who have come here to defend the humans, but have not met any of them. So why did you wish to meet me?)

(The humans have built a new home for you and your kind), Zone told him. (It is much like the island that was destroyed by the Kilaaks, but much bigger and more complex.)

(I and some of the others only humored the humans by staying there), Godzilla said with derision. (We could have left any time we wished! But the humans left us alone when we were there, so there was that. And the ground practically oozed the energy I feed on, which I know is exceedingly rare. But having us all in one place like that made us an easy target! Why would I make my kind vulnerable like that again? And in a place without enough food to sustain us?)

(This place is different), Zone told him. (It's not just one island. It's an entire chain of islands arranged in a circle. Mothra's home is one of the islands there, as is Kong's island home[Godzilla's eyes narrowed at mention of the giant ape]. And there are many other islands for you all, so you won't be just one big target like before.)

(And one island has been prepared especially for you and others who need to feed as you do), the Doctor added. (The active volcano there is where all the man-made materials with the energy you need for food is now dumped. I helped them build and install the technology to do so safely. So it benefits both your kind and the humans.)

Godzilla blinked, whether it was in amusement, surprise, disbelief, or any combination of those, no one could know. He tilted his head slightly, as if considering what was said.

(This seems too good to be true), he said finally. (What is – as the humans would say – "the catch"?)

(The barriers to keep all of you within the archipelago are more powerful than before), Zone told his friend honestly. (The strongest among you could probably still force your way out, but it would not be easy or pleasant.)

(I thought as much), Godzilla huffed. (The humans just want to lock us all up! And study us like common animals in a zoo! Why should I or **any** of my kind give up the freedom to roam our world as is our _**birthright?!**_)

(You have every right to be angry, Godzilla), the Doctor said. (Despite all the times you and your allies have saved this world from invasion or destruction, the humans still fear you and still attack you because of that fear. But consider what these new Monster Islands represent: a chance for you and your kind to live in peace, free of the harassment of annoying humans and their machines; one with far more space and gives you far more freedom of movement than the first island did. And like that first island, this new place was prepared for you by **humans**….. humans who want to live in peace with you and your kind, and learn from you.)

(And consider this, too, my friend), Zone added, seeing his friend thinking. (Most of your fellow kaiju are already there. Mothra and Kong have been there since before the start, reigning over their home islands. Jet Jaguar led Rodan there yesterday, and Mothra is leading Anguirus there as we speak.)

Godzilla growled softly as he considered everything he'd been told, thinking for long minutes. These new 'Monster Islands' sounded too good to be true, and they were asking him to surrender his freedom, to be 'kept' there and studied by the humans again. But, they were _**asking**_, not trying to capture and force him; not that they could. The thought of living in peace did have appeal. He made his decision.

(Help me finish my work here), the King said. (Then I will follow you to see these new islands myself before I make my decision. And IF I decide to stay, there are conditions. I can often sense when and where I am needed. Other times, Jet Jaguar or yourself have come or called me for help. At such times, I and any kaiju I command _**will**_ be allowed to leave and deal with these threats!)

(Fair enough, my friend), the Doctor nodded. (We will speak to the scientific team of the islands. We'll dematerialize in the TARDIS so you can finish what you were doing.)

(And I will help you), Zone said. (Then I will lead you there, my friend.)

xxXXxx

Godzilla surveyed 'Sovereign Island', noting the others already there. Rodan had claimed a roost on the smaller, less active volcano on the island. Varan and Manda had chosen lairs in different areas. Anguirus arrived just before Godzilla and greeted his friend. Then the spiky kaiju went to search for a comfortable place to take a nap.

Godzilla found the climate acceptable, but more importantly the main volcano emitted enough radiation to sustain him easily. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad place to call home. Then he heard a familiar sound, followed by a familiar voice.

(Godzilla, the science team agrees to your terms), the Doctor called out to him from the door of the TARDIS. (While it is impossible to shut-down the containment fields, a manual over-ride can be used to allow you and your allies to pass through at low-power. They also wished to be honest with you in that some of the more aggressive kaiju here may be a problem from time to time. And as such, you might have to step in to rein them in.)

(*Hmmph!* I thought as much), Godzilla snorted. He had earned and kept his title as 'King' through battle, and that was unlikely to change. Still, many new islands to explore, enclosing a large expanse of sea, his allies close to hand, the freedom to come as go as needed, and a comfortable home to return to.

(Have you decided, my friend?), Zone Fighter asked him. Godzilla nodded.

(I will call this place home), Godzilla said. (And from here I will continue to protect this world. And you, Doctor, have my thanks for making it possible for me and those like me to feed here easily. I owe you a great debt for that, and I will not forget it. Should you ever require my help, you shall have it. This day, you have made a friend in the King of the Monsters.)

(Thank you, Godzilla), the Doctor replied. (I am always glad to make a new friend, especially one who protects the Earth as fiercely as you do.)

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: And so the new Monster Islands are established, and Godzilla and the Doctor have found new allies in each other. Not surprising really, considering that between the two of them they've repelled more alien invasions of Earth than the entire DC universe!**

**To be clear, in my 'Kaiju Universe' the events of "Destroy All Monsters" occurred in 1969, not 1999 as stated by the film narrator. While the original Monster Island facility and most of the island itself was destroyed at that time, Godzilla and a few others still frequented there for a few years until it crumbled away completely.**

**Godzilla's voice: Kevin Michael Richardson.**

**Rodan's voice: Tom Cruise, the "Top Gun" himself!**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter is the first to touch on "Pacific Rim" as part of my Kaiju Universe….sort of. My theory here is that the Anteverse, home of the 'precursors', is actually part of the "Void" as it exists in Dr. Who. This gives them access to virtually the entire multiverse…..at least all the alternate Earths. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: The Anteverse, Pt. 1

High Command was not happy, and the ripples were felt through the entire hive-mind of their race.

Their civilization had conquered their entire known universe, thrived for millions of years. They were at the zenith of their power, when their universe began to end; contracting back toward the point of origin. For all their power, there was nothing they could do to prevent it, and by extension their own extinction.

Then their greatest minds discovered the Void, and a thread of hope sparked. It took generations, but they managed to transport the home-world and moons into the Void before it was too late. Thus, they survived the death of their universe within a pocket in the Void.

But their salvation became their prison. The birth of the new universe had placed a new, young planet in the same relative position their home-world once occupied. So they could not simply return; the cosmic laws of physics prevented it. So they were trapped, doomed to eventual over-population and extinction.

But they discovered they could open portals to that world, and the nature of the Anteverse gave them access to every possible version of that world. Their planet may be trapped, but they could conquer all versions of that world, recreating their empire through dimensional expansion. Some would become colonies, others would simply be stripped of all resources.

So over the ages, they probed these alternate 'Earths', as they learned it was called. They sent their bio-weapons through portals to exterminate the native vermin and alter the environment whenever required, then simply take possession.

Countless successes over the ages had made them complacent, arrogantly sure of their invincibility. But recently, after millions of years, they started encountering…..complications.

The first was an Earth upon which the human vermin had been virtually wiped out by their own machines and weapons. At first, the Precursors assumed that would make it even easier than usual…..until the machines did not hesitate to use nuclear weapons against their bio-weapon beasts. And when those ran out over the course of the war, the machines used energy-beam weapons and rail-guns, then automated conventional weapons. And so it went.

It took far longer than normal due to the power and tenacity of the machines and the "Skynet" AI that controlled them, but the Precursors took that world. However, there was precious little in the way of useful resources left.

The next one to prove difficult, the native vermin possessed relatively advanced orbital weaponry; satelites armed with charged-particle cannons, rail-guns, or high-intensity lasers. For years, the bio-weapon beasts were cut down by weapons beyond their reach. Until the Precursors realized their beasts were not attacked until they neared a population center. So they changed tactics. They sent three of the biggest beasts in their arsenal to the largest, most active volcanoes but avoiding the vermin cities. The explosive reaction of the bio-beasts' blood and the rare, volatile elements in the volcanoes set off a chain-reaction of eruptions around the planet, destroying all indigenous life.

On the next Earth to exceed the norm, the native vermin were warring against each other with armies of primitive, weaponized mechs. They put aside their conflict to unite against the bio-beast weapons. However, they proved to be only a minor annoyance, lasting only a little longer than the standard target-world.

After that, it was years until an Earth proved difficult. However, this time it was not the native vermin resisting them, but some alien race that had already conquered the planet and exterminated the vermin. However, they had foolishly landed all their mother-ships on the surface once they had destroyed all the native cities. And fighting the bio-beasts strained the alien resources too much to launch them back even into the atmosphere, let alone back into space. It was a long campaign, lasting years and costing them many bio-beasts. The energy-shields the alien ships possessed were formidable. But the bio-beasts were expendable, and each wave was bigger, stronger, more powerful; until the aliens were overwhelmed and destroyed. Most of the planet's resources had been used up in the war, but some of the alien technology proved to be of interest or even useful. And the planet was still perfect for a colony.

The incursion of the next 'Earth' was about to begin. It was convenient that every Earth had identical geologic structure, so the exit point of the portal was always in the same place. Creating the portal was a gradual process requiring a great deal of energy. Because of this, they could only send a single bio-weapon beast through at a time at first. This would increase over time, how much time depended on several variables of the given Earth. On some, it could take more than a decade until they could send three weapons at a time every few days. On others, only a few years. They were working on a way to safely speed the process, but it wasn't ready yet.

The unique nature of the Precursors' 'hive-mind' was also an invaluable tool in their incursions. It not only gave them command and control over the bio-beast weapons, but allowed them to see everything they see. This enables them to analyze the resistance of any given 'Earth', learning from the experiences of the beasts' battles and defeats, to make improvements. Hence the bio-beast weapons kept getting stronger and more powerful, or even specialized to deal with specific problems.

But even a collective hive-mind has a hierarchy. The High-Command had punished several Incursion Commanders of particularly difficult campaigns for not finding solutions sooner. The Empire must continue to expand or it will collapse from within!

All of this was at the forefront of the minds of this Incursion Commander and his team of forgers and controllers. The portal to this new Earth had stabilized and the first bio-beast weapon was ready to be sent through. It roared in anticipation of its mission as it was held in the launching mechanism and moved into position. It had the standard four eyes and four clawed arms, moderately armored, sharp teeth and a hammer-like head for ramming and smashing. With glowing orange markings criss-crossing its body, it was one of the standard models to be sent first in an Incursion.

The launcher sent it into the portal, and the Commander and his team settled into 'observer' mode. This allowed the bio-beast to simply act upon instinct and the basic commands it had been programmed to follow, while they were able to see and experience everything it does.

xxXXxx

The hammer-headed beast emerged from the portal into the deepest depths of the Pacific and made for the surface. It had its orders; find and attack a dense population center of the native vermin at random. Breaching the surface, it scented the air as its eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight.

There! It made course for a heavily populated chain of volcanic islands. Surging through the sea just below the surface, it began to sense strange vibrations in the water, almost like….explosions? Conflict?

xxXXxx

On the big island of Hawaii and in the surrounding sea, an alien race had established a beach-head for invasion. All across the Pacific, naval ships of many nations were engaged in battle with the alien attack craft. They hopped across the surface like frogs, launching peg-like missiles that flipped through the air to pierce the armor of their targets, then detonate with extreme explosive force. Even worse were the remote-guided chain-blade spheres; able to wipe out an entire airfield or split a naval ship in half in seconds. Radar was useless, but the active sonar of the submarines gave them a slim chance.

Off the coast, two American destroyers were facing off with one of the alien craft. All three had taken damage, the destroyers trying to withdraw. The alien craft armed several banks of missiles, synched to their targeting scanners. Targets locked…..

An enormous biological erupted from the ocean surface between them and their targets! There was no such creature as this recorded in the database of life-forms for this planet! With a thunderous roar it attacked the navy destroyers, the bullets and shells from their guns only annoying the beast. The monster smashed the ships before any of them could arm and target any stronger weapons. They were sinking rapidly, engulfed in flames and smoke.

Then the monster lifted the broken bow section of one destroyer, sailors screaming as they fell into the sea, and it turned toward the alien attack craft, the crew of which had been watching all of this in a state of shock. It wasn't until the beast hurled the wreckage at them that they reacted.

The gunners shifted targeting to the massive beast just before they were struck, crushing one missile bank and damaging another! All the remaining banks fired. Some of the tumbling missiles missed due to the movement of the creature, but most struck the creature with the tips piercing its tough flesh. An irritation that angered the beast, prodding it to charge forward at greater speed …until all the missiles seemed pile-drive themselves deeper then detonate with incredible force!

The monster roared with pain and rage, toxic blue blood pouring from a multitude of wounds. Enraged, it resumed its charge at the alien craft. The tactical officer, rather than risk another volley of missiles, armed and launched several chain-blade spheres. One struck the beast in the throat, making it pause briefly in its advance. The others tore up the tough hide as they were guided to the blast wounds caused by the missiles.

The monster roared in agony as the spheres entered the gaping wounds and carved deeper into its body, shredding muscle, bone, sinew, and organs. The beast still advanced, albeit more slowly, in savage determination to destroy this thing that had harmed it. The gunners fired another volley of missiles at point-blank range, rocking the creature painfully.

The beast halted just short of the craft, the spheres finally reaching something vital. It's death-roar trembling with the death-rattle, then it slowly sank into the depths.

The aliens breathed a sigh of relief. They would send a report Command as was protocol, and hope that beast was merely a singular, solitary aberration. The native species was already putting up an annoyingly determined fight, the last thing the invasion force needs is to be fighting giant monsters as well!

xxXXxx

(the Anteverse)

The Incursion Commander and his team prepared their report for High Command. It was not uncommon for the first bio-weapon beast to fail, nor even second or third, so the Commander wasn't too concerned. However, it was disconcerting that this Earth was another being invaded by an extraterrestrial race. Such Earths tended to be difficult and problematic as the aliens were invariably much more advanced than the native vermin.

The report completed and sent, the Commander ordered his forgers to begin bio-assembly of the next weapon to be sent through the portal. Using the data gathered in the battle as a guide, they would include biological defenses or countermeasures while also making it bigger and more powerful.

The gate-keepers informed him that the portal would be ready again in a few weeks. Good. He had no intention of sharing the same fate as those others that took too long to crush the resistance of a difficult world. He ordered the forgers to ignore the standard procedure of advancement of the bio-weapons and make the next one the size and strength of a third or fourth attempt beast. And if it fails, the next one will be another two or three levels stronger.

He would discreetly keep pressure on the gate-keepers to reduce the amount of time between launches, and hopefully be able to send multiple beasts through at a time as well if necessary. He was determined to overwhelm and take that world in not much more time than the standard average, advanced aliens or not!

In the meantime, let them and the native vermin fight and weaken each other.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: What do you all think of my interpretation of the Anteverse and the Precursors? Some of the 'other Earths' I used were pretty obvious, and the 'Pacific Rim' Earth will eventually be mentioned, but can anyone guess which Earth is currently under siege? Anyone who guesses correctly will get to ask a spoiler question!**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, Everyone. I may have mentioned before that my two favorite Doctors are 10**__**th**__**(David Tennant) and 4**__**th**__**(Tom Baker, the Doctor I grew up watching on PBS.). Sarah Jane Smith first appeared as a companion to the 4**__**th**__** Doctor, and many years later reappeared in a few episodes with the 10**__**th**__**. Yes, I'm aware that she also met 11**__**th**__**, once, but I'm ignoring that along with Matt Smith altogether. Hate me all you want, flames will only be used to grill steaks; but aside from a few bad-ass moments(which I think Tennant would've done better anyway), I never really liked 11**__**th**__**. At all. Shortly after her final appearance on Dr. Who, the actress who played Sarah Jane Smith since the beginning, passed away due to cancer. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to her memory and is setting up for my version of 10**__**th**__** and his companions. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: Rest in Peace, Sarah Jane Smith**

The Doctor had been travelling alone recently, ever since returning Donna Noble to her family. He needed time to reflect. But when he received a call from Martha Jones on his cross-time and space cell phone, the sad news she informed him of had him returning to Earth. One of his dearest friends on Earth had not only passed away, but had named him in her will, and he respected her too much to ignore the summons. But he could not imagine what she could possibly want to leave him in her will.

He set coordinates to rematerialize in his old office in UNIT HQ in London. With a final loud *kthump!* and flash of blue light, the TARDIS materialized. Throwing his trenchcoat on over his blue suit and sneakers, and making sure he had his UNIT credentials, the Doctor opened the door and stepped out into his old office and turned to lock the door. Not as much dust as he expected when his eyes swept the room with a sense of nostalgia.

"Welcome back, Doctor", a friendly male voice with an American accent said. The Doctor turned to see two figures wearing black tactical armor. The female was beautiful, had dark hair and eyes, but her skin was an odd mottling of all human skin colors in an almost camouflage pattern. She was a GELF: Genetically, Engineered, Life-Form; more commonly known by the derogatory slang term 'dagger'. They'd been developed in the early 21st Century to be soldiers, and were only recently recognized as human when it was revealed that they could reproduce like normal humans.

The male had laughing green eyes, spiky golden blonde hair tied back, and a black duster over his armor. He radiated both an easy-going nature and raw strength and ability. They were both carrying the latest in UNIT and GDF sidearms; an energy pistol with adjustable power ranging from stunning an attacking dog to blasting a Dalek or Cyberman completely dead off their feet. Earth had gotten _**seriously**_ tired of being invaded. The designers apparently had a humorous sense of nostalgia, as the weapons looked like the classic "Lazer Tag" pistols from the 1980's.

"I'm Drake Powers", the young man smiled with a lazy salute. "Captain, if rank actually matters. My partner is Lt. Felicia Tigre. We were told to expect and meet you here, then bring you to Brigadier Katherin Lethbridge Stewart."

"Alright. A pleasure to meet you both. Allon-zee!"

They began walking to the Brigardier's office, the Doctor taking note of all the changes and all the things that seemed the same from his last visit years ago in Earth time.

The Doctor could not help noticing that both his escorts carried themselves as lithely as jungle cats. This was to be expected of Lt. Tigre, but Capt. Powers? Unless.,…of course!

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you a Mutant, Mr. Powers?", he asked. More and more mutant humans with enhanced traits had begun to be born. Many jumped at the opportunity to protect the planet presented to them by the Global Defense Force; either from a sense of duty or feeling the call of adventure.

"*chuckle!* I'm not surprised that you noticed so easily, Doctor", Drake smirked. "As you know, the Global Defense Force works very closely with UNIT to protect the whole planet. UNIT provides the intel, and the GDF is the 'muscle' as it were. I'm very sorry for the loss of your friend, Doctor", Drake said sympathetically. "I met Miss Smith once. A fine lady, and her son Luke is a very promising cadet. He's a mutant, too, you know; a genius-type as opposed to physical like me."

"Yes, I knew he was special", the Doctor grinned. As they walked, the contrast between his escorts was clear. Drake had an easy-going attitude and laughed easily. Felicia was all business and discipline, and yet The Doctor could sense an undercurrent of…attraction she had for Drake.

Arriving at the Brigadier's office, Drake gave the door a 'Shave-and-a-Haircut' knock after winking at her assistant while holding a finger to his lips as if to 'shush' her.

"Ugh! Come in, Captain, you cheeky bastard!", came an amused grunt of frustration from the other side of the door.

The Doctor stifled a chuckle as they entered.

"How many times must I tell you…?! Oh! Hullo, Doctor!", the thirty-something woman behind the desk greeted warmly. Then she snarked, "I see you've met my new comedy team from across the pond?"

"Oh, yes! Well, they were quite entertaining on our walk over here", he smiled, hugging the grand-daughter of his longtime friend and former occupant of this very office.

"Yes, I'm sure", she drawled, glaring a bit at Drake who simply smirked. "I am sorry that we had to call you back to Earth under such…..sad circumstances."

"Such is life here on Earth", he replied sadly. "I could no more miss this than I could your grandfather's funeral. He and Sarah Jane were my best and closest friends here in UNIT. Like family. But look at you! You've come a long way from the young UNIT Academy graduate I met by his graveside. He would be so proud to see you in his office and position!"

"Thank you, Doctor. I do my best to live up to his legacy", she smiled. "Tea? Or perhaps something a bit stronger?"

"I believe your grandfather always kept a bottle of ten year-old scotch in his desk?", the Doctor winked.

"He did", she grinned, opening a particular drawer in the antique oak desk. "But I never cared for scotch. Grandpa and all my Highland ancestors are probably spinning in their graves, but I've developed a taste for Kentucky bourbon."

She smiled as she placed a bottle of Jim Beam Devil's Cut on her desk with two shot-glasses. She sent a playful glare at the smirking Capt. Powers. "Bourbon is one of the rare things that the Americans got _**right**_. Dismissed. And wipe that bloody smirk off your face!"

The two GDF soldiers saluted and left as Katherin filled both glasses. With a *klink* the Doctor and the Brigadier downed their drinks.

"Oh, now that is _**very**_ good", the Doctor said appreciatively. He'd had bourbon before, but this was exceptional.

"Yes indeed", she agreed. "Apparently when Captain Powers learned that he was one of several GDF soldiers being transferred here, he did his research and brought an entire case of this nectar of the Gods to present to me as his new C-O. Ever since he's been insufferably cheeky! Yet I can't seem to bring myself to reprimand him…..much."

"He does have something of a rogueish charm, doesn't he?", the Doctor grinned.

"True. Yet his record is exceptional, even by mutant standards", she told him seriously. "Decorated several times for his courage and ingenuity. During the 'Cyber-Ghosts' Incident, his squad was instrumental in retaking the UNIT helicarrier over Los Angeles. And during the 'Stolen Earth' Incident, he not only took out multiple Daleks himself, but he managed to ambush and literally disarm a lone Dalek he'd come upon with his bare hands and drag it back to a Command Post for interrogation!"

"How the blazes did he 'disarm' a Dalek?", the Doctor asked.

"According to his own account, he managed to catch it by surprise and ripped its gun right out of the socket", she told him. "It then turned its manipulator-arm on him, which he promptly twisted into a pretzel. Now it started to panic and tried to call for help. He then drew his weapon and pointed it right in the eye and ordered it to 'shut up and come with me or I'll blow your ass all the way back to Skaro!' If it was ever possible for a Dalek to shit itself, it would have been that moment I think!"

"Impressive", the Doctor said, impressed with Powers' abilities.

xxXXxx

The funeral service was a dignified affair, as was the burial. The Doctor reconnected with many old friends and collegues at the wake, including Sarah's adopted son Luke, K-9, former UNIT agents and officers, Captain Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Institute, and Sarah Jane's super-computer A.I. "Mr. Smith".

This was not the first old friend of his on Earth who had died recently; relatively speaking…

xXx

(Tokyo, 1995)

The TARDIS materialized unnoticed in the smoke-filled sky, but the Doctor was helpless. He could do nothing to save his old friend, because the death of Godzilla was a 'fixed point in Time', one of those singular, pivotal moments in the history of the Universe that was immutable. To even _attempt_ to change it could tear the fabric of Time and Space.

Destroyah, the nightmarish horror spawned by the activation of Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer weapon in Tokyo Bay to kill the first Godzilla in 1954, had just been felled by the overwhelming power of Burning Godzilla and the freezing weapons of G-Force. But the rigors of the battle had pushed Godzilla's agonized body past the point of no-return. Melt-down had begun. Smoke and intense radiation was beginning to pour uncontrollably from him with bright flashes of light.

_**[cue the funeral dirge composed by Akira Ifukube for the meltdown scene in "Godzilla vs Destroyah"]**_

In a desperate attempt to minimize the damage to the planet, G-Force had every freezing weapon available maintain a constant barrage on the dying King. His spines were melting, as was his outer skin. Among the Monster Islands and elsewhere, the kaiju of Earth seemed to sense what was happening.

Their King was dying.

"I'm sorry, old friend", the Doctor whispered sadly from the open door of the TARDIS. "I wish there was something I could do to save you. But my hands are tied. But I had to come. I couldn't let you die alone."

Sensing someone familiar nearby, Godzilla turned his gaze toward the TARDIS, and seemed to lock eyes with the Doctor; one of only a very few aliens he called 'friend'. He almost seemed to smile as the flesh on his face began to melt.

(Do not mourn me, old friend. I have lived a full life and have no regrets), Godzilla crooned. (I ask of you only one thing, Doctor; TAKE MY POWER! Take my power and save my Son.)

With those final 'words' Godzilla, King of the Monsters, melted down with final mournful roar. The Doctor remained frozen in despair until the Kaiju King's body was completely gone, mourning not only the passing of his friend, but also for the city that was now saturated with his radiation….OF COURSE!

The Doctor closed the door and raced to the control console! A quick scan revealed the location of the prone body of Junior among the wreckage of the nearby airport, presumed dead from Destroyah's assault. A deeper scan showed just a _spark_ of life left in the young saurian. Godzilla must have known he was still alive, if only barely!

His hands a blur, the Doctor quickly reconfigured a few instruments on the control console and activated them. The TARDIS began to quickly collect every last rad of radiation released by the meltdown and funnel it into Junior! The human observers were amazed as they watched the radiation disappearing!

The weeping G-Force psychics Miro Ozawa and Miki Saegusa, having only just now witnessed and sensed the death of Godzilla; now sensed something new, and yet…. familiar. Their eyes widened as they shared a look then turned toward the wrecked airport_**. **_

_**[cue the musical piece from the Godzilla KOTM soundtrack – "Rebirth" - Bear McCreary (Official Video)]**_

An unmistakable, powerful roar rang out! As the smoke around the ruined airport began to clear, a familiar colossal figure appeared, rising to his feet! A new, fully matured Godzilla! Slightly leaner, with larger, more jagged spines, yet possessing all the stature and strength, and perhaps even greater power. **He fired a massive blast of nuclear fire skyward, **_**SPLITTING THE HEAVENS!**_

All the kaiju of the world sensed it. The King is dead. **Long Live the**_** New King**_**.**

(F-Father? Are you there?), the former Junior asked, disoriented from his ordeal.

(I'm afraid not, Junior.) He looked up to see the hovering TARDIS, and blinked in confusion at the Time Lord he had only met once or twice standing at the door.

(Doctor? What's going on? Where is my Father and that….._**thing**_ I was fighting? Last I remember, I was falling. Then, for a moment I saw my Father. Then…. nothing until now.)

(I'm so very sorry, Junior), the Doctor said sadly. (Your Father is dead. He sacrificed himself to defeat your enemy. With his last breath, he asked me to save your life by giving you his energy. _**You**_ are now Godzilla. You are the new King of the Monsters of Earth.)

(F-Father? Dead? No….), the new Godzilla seemed to be crying as his Father's memories expanded in his mind, even those up to the moment of his death; soul memory: the gift of Gaia to all her Guardians. Then, with a huff and a heavy heart, he stood tall. (I will take my Father's name, but I am not yet worthy to be King. I must _**earn**_ that title. Farewell, Doctor. Thank you, for saving my life. You are a true friend. I shall honor my Father's vow to you: if you should ever need my help, you have only to ask, and Godzilla will answer.)

(Good luck, my young friend), the Doctor smiled as the new Godzilla made for the coast and the open Pacific. Their weapons out of power and ammunition, G-Force could do nothing but watch in awe as the majestic titan strode past them. He paused only for a moment, to acknowledge G-Force psychics Miro Ozawa and Miki Saegusa when he felt them touch his mind. He bore them no malice for leading him into a battle with that…..thing. They knew his father was following him, and the humans were obviously helpless on their own. And he's known Miki since he hatched. Mira was a stranger, but her heart seemed in the right place.

"Rest and recover, Godzilla", the Doctor said to himself as the new King slipped beneath the waves. "I fear you will be needed and must claim your throne sooner than you think."

xXx

"Doctor?"

"Hm? Sorry, did you say something?", the Doctor apologized to Luke, who was wearing his GDF Academy cadet uniform.

"We were just concerned, Doctor", Capt. Jack chuckled. "You looked like you were a million years away just now."

"Well, just a couple of decades, actually; relatively speaking that is", the Time Lord replied with a smile. "Just thinking about another old friend who's passing I witnessed recently is all. The wake for Sarah Jane yesterday reminded me of him."

"Well, my mum's lawyer will be here any minute for the will reading", Luke said.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil", Martha Jones said as Luke went to answer the door. She had come as both a friend of Sarah Jane and an agent of UNIT, along with Capt. Powers and Lt. Tigre for security. Also present was the Silurian warrior Vastra. After avenging the death of her human wife and Sontarran ally Thrax in 1899, Vastra went into hibernation again. She awoke in the new millenium along with the local Silurian colony to aid in their assimilation into human society. Things went far more smoothly than expected.

Luke returned to the parlor with an impeccably dressed middle-aged man with a briefcase. He placed the briefcase on a nearby table and opened it, removing a file and a flashdrive.

"Good afternoon, everyone", he greeted as he plugged the flashdrive into the large flat-screen tellie on the wall. "My name is Paul Mason, Esq. It's a pleasure to meet you all, despite the sad circumstances. I've had the privilege to be Miss Smith's lawyer for the last twelve years. Now, I prepared and filed all the required paperwork, but she requested making a video of her final wishes for all of you."

Mason used the tellie remote to turn it on and access the flashdrive. The smiling, if somewhat frail face of Sarah Jane Smith appeared of the screen. The video appeared to have been recorded in this very room, as she was sitting in the chair the Doctor currently occupied.

"_Hullo, Everyone. Needless to say, either the cancer or one of my investigations finally took me if you are all seeing this. The official details of what I'm about to say have all been filed and arranged by Mr. Mason already, so no worries._

_The entirety of my financial estate and property, including this house, goes to my brilliant son, Luke; with the following exceptions:_

_To my friends at the Torchwood Institute, a downloaded copy of all the data collected by my sentient computer; Mr. Smith."_

Captain Jack was awed and impressed. That data would be of tremendous help to him and his collegues!

"_To my friends and former collegues at UNIT, I bequeath Mr. Smith himself. He has the required instructions of how to properly and safely dismantle him for transport, reassembly and reactivation in the London HQ. He will be of indispensable help, but be aware he can be cheeky at times!"_

Martha and Captain Jack remembered how instrumental the AI had been during the 'Stolen Earth' incident!

"_To my friend and occassional partner in investigations Vastra, I leave my collection of antique weapons and alien artifacts. I know how you've always admired them."_

"Thank you, my friend", the Silurian she-warrior whispered.

"_Which brings me finally to the Doctor. What can I say? With you, I witnessed the pure splendor and raw terror of Time and Space, and I wouldn't change a single moment. What could possibly be equal to that experience? The best I can do is return K-9 to you. Since it was you who sent him to me in the first place, it's only right that he return to you now."_

As the Doctor took in her words, a familiar whirring sound entered the room and wheeled up next to him. _"Greetings, Master."_

"Hullo, K-9", he replied warmly, affectionately petting the smooth metal of his head.

"_Well, that's about it, Everyone. Take care of yourselves. I'll watch over you all, so behave! Farewell."_

With that, the video will ended and the screen went black.

xxXXxx

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay on Earth for a while, Doctor?", the Brigadier asked the Time Lord the following evening. He had stayed to assist in transfer of Mr. Smith from the attic of the Smith House to UNIT HQ that day, as well as the data download for Torchwood.

"Sorry. You know how it is; Times to go, places to see and what-not", he replied jovially with K-9 by his side as they walked into his old office.

"Well at least let me assign some 'companions' to protect you out there?", she urged. "After all, if anything were to happen to you, who knows what could happen to the Earth?"

"I appreciate the thought, Brigadier, but recent events have convinced me not to put anyone else's lives at risk travelling with me anymore", the Doctor replied. "Besides, I have K-9 with me now. And he's a good dog, aren't you, boy?"

"_Affirmative, Master."_

"Well then, good luck and take care until we meet again next time, Doctor", she smiled, offering her hand. He shook it gladly, then he and K-9 entered the TARDIS.

Brigadier Katherine Lethbridge Stewart stayed to watch the blue Police box fade from sight with its customary unusual sound; the sound that has brought hope to anyone who has heard it. Then she smirked knowingly.

xxXXxx

The Doctor hung up his trench-coat on the coat-rack on his way to the control console. He had upgraded the overall appearance of the control room, but the console itself remained the eclectic hodge-podge of switches, buttons, dials, keyboards, controls and gauges that appear to make no sense. He was shortly under way, but to where and when?

Perhaps he could drop in on New Utopia, the planet settled by the Sakimori family when they left Earth with the people of an ancient Ultran tribe that had been living in a vast underground settlement beneath Japan; aided by Ultraman Victory, Ultraman Gaia, and Ultraman Cosmos. They were joined on New Utopia by the survivors of Planet Gold, all the Kaiju from around the universe that had been turned into spark-dolls, as well as Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman X. All those kaiju and humanoids living together in peace with nature…..yes, that would be nice to see.

"So where are we going, Doctor?"

"What?!", the Time Lord chirped in surprise as he turned to see Drake Powers and Felicia Tigre in casual clothes, smiling at him. Beside them was Vastra. "But how did you…? The Brigadier. Oh, that was clever of her! I knew I should've locked the TARDIS. I assume you three are coming along to help me and keep me 'safe'?"

"Well, those are Drake's and my orders", Felicia confirmed. "When we came aboard, your scaly friend here joined us, I don't know why."

"I decided I wanted to see more of the universe, and I prefer to do so in pleasant company", Vastra explained, looking sidelong at Drake, reining in her lust. After the death of her wife, she never thought another being – let alone another _**human**_ – could ever rouse her desire as she had. But when she met Drake at the wake and will reading of her friend, there was just something about him that stoked her need to mate and breed! No way was she going to let him leave Earth for who knows how long without her. But now her senses were telling her that the female with him has similar desires.

"Well I'm taking you all back right…."

"But we already picked our rooms and unpacked", Drake informed him with a grin. "And you've already left Earth."

"Did you know they were on board, K-9?", the Doctor asked.

"_Affirmative, Master"_, K-9 replied. _"I picked them up on my sensors immediately."_

"And why didn't you tell me before we dematerialized?"

"_You did not ask, Master"_, the silver dog-bot said simply.

"Come on, Doctor", Drake urged with a crooked, roguish smile. "You and I both know you'd rather travel with friends than go it alone with just K-9."

The Doctor glared sternly for a few moments. Then his expression softened.

"~Weeell…..since you're all already on board, how about a short holiday on New Utopia?", the Doctor smiled. At their nods, he turned back to the control console. "Allon-zee!"

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: I knew I was gonna write my version of Godzilla's death by meltdown at some point. And this chapter setting up my 10****th**** Doctor and his companions seemed to present the perfect opportunity. Drake and Felicia are my OC's, but Vastra belongs to the BBC. And YES, both Felicia and Vastra have intense, developing feelings for Drake!**

**All my life, I ****never**** cried at movies, not even "Old Yeller". I'm not ashamed to admit that the first time, and every time since, I saw Godzilla melt-down I **_**cried**_**. Full-on, tears streaming down my face, cried. His death was only made more poignient by the absolutely beautiful music Akira Ifukube composed for the scene.**

**During the resurrection of Junior scene in this chapter, I just HAD to use that music piece from the "Godzilla, King of the Monsters"(2019) soundtrack! It was **_**too**_** perfect to ignore! It was the most inspiring scene in Godzilla cinematic history IMHO! Bear McCreary did a magnificent job scoring the film, and the way he re-vamped some of the greatest pieces originally written for Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah by the brilliant Akira Ifukube was truly inspiring and a true homage to Toho's classic music master! If he doesn't get nominated for best music score for that movie at EVERY awards show this year, then it. Is. A. **_**TRAVESTY!**_

**xxXXxx**


End file.
